INeed you to trust me
by NuggetCaptain
Summary: When Spencer falls ill and no-one knows, what can he do? And will he be alright? Also second storyline of Seddie and Creddie action! :  Rated T just to be safe for further chapters. :
1. Ithought we had something

****

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so be easy on me lol :) I am only going to do two chapters, first is creddie and signs of seddie (im sorry! i am 100% seddie, and maybe that will come more later in the story), second goes more into the main storyline. The two chapters are too test if it is any good, if it isnt I will delete it and go back to my old ways :( If you like it then I will carry on! Anyway, I hope you like it and reaaddd now :)**

Disclaimer: I am not Dan schneider, therefore, I don't own Icarly :)

**

* * *

**

***Sam P.O.V**

Like usual, I hurry over to Carly's apartment, sling my bag on the chair, and head over the fridge. Wow, am I getting this predictable?

"Hey Sam, me and Freddie are in the studio, come rehearse!" Carly yells from the stairs.

Eugh, work. Mama needs her meat first. Grabbing some ribs from the fridge, I head upstairs, stopping every now and again to take a bite. When I finally get to the top of the stairs with just the bone left, I see Carly and Freddie talking. Not sure what to do, I just stand there watching. Suddenly, Carly pulls him in close. When their lips connect, I feel myself crease in pain.

They deepen the kiss and don't even seem to notice I'm there. Blinking back countless times I realise its true. Hmm, If I stay, this will be so awkward and mama doesnt like awkard. My only solution is to run. The last thing I see is the shocked look on Freddie's face before I'm gone.

I always thought me and freddie were like strawberries and cream, they're great seperately, but together they taste amazing. But obviously by what they were doing, Carly tastes nicer than me. I hear my name being called in the distance, but shrug it off and increase my speed. No way is that nub even try and catch up with mama. I doubt he even cares.

Why am I even doing this? Blinking back tears isn't normal for just 'liking' a nubbish friend is it? I don't have feelings for that dork. Especially now he's playing games with me, I thought we had something. Eughh… Why am I saying this? I hate this nub, and I always will.

Always.

***Freddie P.O.V**

Everything is going great. I produce a amazing worldwide webshow, and I have two of the best friends a guy could ask for.

"Hey Freddie, What you doing"? Carly asks with a curious expression as she walks in.

"Oh just fixing my laptop"

"Sam?" Carly said with a smile.

"How did you guess"

Chuckling lightly, Carly flops down onto the beanbag close to me.

"Freddie? Can we talk about, us?"

"Umm... Why...? I thought we had this settled, you will never love me, but I will always hope and -"

Before I could finish my sentence, her lips were on mine. What is going on? I know I have always dreamed about this but it is so... drab since kissing sam. Sam always makes me see sparks and I could kiss her for hours on end. But maybe this hope has outlived itself. She deepens it and I stare into space in confusion. It seems to last so long, and so soon gets boring.

Suddenly, someone catches the corner of my eye, she has a hurt expression on her face, when I catch her eye she sprints down the stairs.

Sam. Oh no. She saw. She's gone. No! What have I done? This has always seemed so right but just... tastes so wrong!

Hesitating, I shrug back and emerge from Carly's lips.

"Umm, my mom called! Need my tick bath, sorry, see you tomorrow!" I said as I bolted down the stairs leaving a confuzed Carly sitting there.

Bright lights flood my face as I emerge into the streets. Sam is nowhere to be seen. Just to check I call out, but with no response. Damn that girl runs fast. Feeling defeated, I head back up the stairs and go to sleep with a mind full of confusion.

Now, tomorrow is a school day not to miss.

* * *

**Please Please Please Review! It will only take a second and I might not carry on if no-one likes it. So please click that little button below and write as little or as much as you like but anything is appreciated! Thanks :)**


	2. Ineed to see a doctor

**Hello icarly readers. I have done the second chapter for you to read. I don't know if I should carry on so please review! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly and I don't own Miley Cyrus's songs.**

* * *

*spencer P.O.V

"Woooo! Groovy Smoothie!" I shriek down Carly's ear.

"Spencer, we cant go to groovy smoothie for breakfast! On a school morning!" Carly yells.

"You have plenty of time Carls. Come on… They might have tacos on a stick! Pleaassee" I reply.

"No"

"Pleeassee"

"No"

"Oh come on!" I plead with a puppy dog expression on my face.

"Okay Fine!"

"Yay!"

I grab my wallet from the counter and smack the elevator button in excitement. We're off to the groovy smoothie!

*In groovy smoothie

"Want a taco, they're in stick form!" T-Bo exclaims as he walks over to our table.

"Yeh, Sure. Carls will have one, but I'm not feeling very hungry anymore so I might just have a Smoothie for now." I honestly say. My stomach feels like its in a knot and I can't focus properly. Gosh, what do they put in these smoothies nowadays?

"Hey… Spence…." Carly whispers as she tries to get my attention

"Oh. What. Yeh I'm here, What you talking about?" I question.

"Spencer, are you ok? You refused food on a stick, you're barely listening to what I'm saying, and you look really pale. Whats wrong?" Carly asks with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Oh.. Probably nothing… Don't worry about-" I say before my eyes fill with darkness.

"SPENCER! I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

*Sam P.O.V

"Sam you can't miss school again!" My mum shrieks from the other room.

Groaning in defeat, I head out the door slamming it fiercly behind me. I don't want to go to school even more than usual! I don't want to see Mr and Mrs Benson making out. Why cant anyone ever be good enough for me? They all go through me to get to Carly, and I automatically get my heart broken and take out my anger on Fredhead. What has my life become to?

When I finally trudge through the corridors of Ridgeway, I see the empty corridors and realise I'm missing first lesson. Just about the time I usually get here then. At least I get some time away from Frednub, he would never skip class. I head off to the abandoned classroom no-one seems to know about, set my bag down and pull out my pearpod.

The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you,  
Your vain,  
your games,  
your insecure'  
you love me you like her,  
you make me laugh  
you make me cry  
i dont know which side to buy  
your friends they're jerks,  
when you act like them just know it hurts,  
I wanna be with the one I know,  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do,  
you make me love you,

Wow, most of that is pretty true. 'You love me you like her' well, he doesnt love me, but he still can't make up his mind between us. I guess we only kissed once though and I should stop dreaming... I skip to the end part of the song.

The 7 things I like about you,  
Your hair, Your eyes, Your old levis,  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized,  
You make me laugh,  
You make me cry,  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy,  
Your hand in mine,  
When we're interwined everything's alright,  
I wanna be with the one I know,  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do,  
You make me love you,

Also true... That kiss we shared was amazing. Wonder if he felt the same way.

I listen to this song on loop until I drift off in my chair...


	3. Ineed to tell a lie

**Hello! I want to say thank you to seddiecreddie12, for helping me and giving me tips on my writing. I have tried to keep them more OC in this chapter, e.g Carly freaking out lol. Also I would like to thank eyelinerprincess for your really nice comment :) Because of my reviews, I have decided to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I want to be Dan Schneider soo much, But since I can never be, I don't own Icarly.**

* * *

***Spencer P.O.V**

Squinting from the bright lights, I slowly open my eyes to the new surroundings around me. I notice I'm in a hospital room. What even happened? Whatever happened I don't feel good, even worse than when Sam dared me to lick the swing set. **(A/N Lol I remember Sam saying she did this)**

The doctor swings the door open and enters.

"Hey Doc... So... Do you know what is wrong with me?"

"Well, we aren't 100% sure what is wrong with you at the moment, but we did notice something abnormal with your bone marrow. You seem to have a fever, but apart from that you are recovering, but you will need to come for regular appointments."

"Bone Marrow... Isnt that like a huge needle?" I shudder just thinking about it. "When can I go home? Where is Carly?"

"Yes, but you were unconscious when we started this procedure. You can be released tomorrow morning if your fever dies down a bit. And your sister is in the waiting room. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please doc"

"Sure, right away. And Spencer, please be careful, don't strain yourself and try and get some rest."

Carly runs in gasping, with tears in her eyes. She immediately pulls me into a strong hug and for a second, I feel a little better.

"What did the doctor say? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything? What -"

"Carly, I'm fine. Calm down. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow."

"What, is there anything wrong with you? Why did you faint? Carly shouts, getting out of breath.

"I'm fine. I went for a morning run following Stephanie in my tux. I fainted because of that. I'm fine" I lied.

"Okay... You need to be more careful! And you really need to stop wearing that tux."

"Don't worry about me kiddo. Tomorrow I will be back at home cooking spaghetti tacos and making sculptures. Just stay with Mrs. Benson tonight. For me?"

"But Spencer. Its Freddie, he's been strange lately, I don't think that's a good-

"I'm sorry, but Spencer needs his rest. We are calling for Mrs. Benson now so she can drive you back to Bushwell. Can you please wait outside?" The doctor interrupts.

With a sigh, Carly steps outside and the doctor leaves. Wincing, I sit up and switch on the television, I don't think this is just a one-day fever, but Carly can't know that. She has her exams and college plans and she really doesn't need this stress right now. Anyway, a little white lie can't hurt anyone. Can it?

***Freddie P.O.V**

Stepping out of first class, my phone beeps.

**From: Carly**

**To: Freddie**

**Hey, Spence fainted. Not in skwl. Plz bring me back hmework. Thnx, Carly xx**

Hmm that's strange. Shrugging it off, I walk over to my locker and throw my books in.

I wonder if Sam is here yet? Well, if she is going to be anywhere, I know just the place. She thinks she is the only one who knows this place, but I can skip lessons too. I can be a bad boy believe it or not.

Arriving at the classroom, in the deserted hallway, All can be heard is faint snoring. Wait is that Sam? Peering round the doorway, I see her. With her perfect blonde curls messily spread across her face. Her pearpod on full blast, how on earth can she get to sleep with that on? Wait, I suppose it is Sam. I slowly walk over and remove the headphones from her ears and peacefully watch her breathe in and out….in and out…..in and out…..in and out...

Suddenly, she awakes with a startle.

"What the hell are you doing here fredhead?" She questions angrily.

"Sam, We need to talk. What you saw yester-"

"No. We don't need to talk. I know everything I need to know" she shouts as she sleepily grabs her bag and heads for the door.

Stopping her before she exits the door, I block her way. Not knowing if it's a smart move or not I grab her shoulders."Sam. Please." I say gazing into her bright blue eyes.

"No-one messes around with me Freddie. So just leave me alone." She violently pushes me out of the way and runs down the corridor out of sight.

What is more shocking. That Sam is so bothered? Or that she just called me Freddie? I stand there in shock before I head out of school not bothering about my other lessons. Wonder where I learned that tactic from? I like to believe I become more and more like Sam everyday.

* * *

**Please try and take your time to review. It means so much and it speeds up my chapters :) **

**Thanks,**

**Star xx :)**


	4. Ineed to stay here

**Lol I know I am always asking for reviews, but I was disappointed with my lack of reviews last time. Should this carry on?**

**And again I would like to thank seddiecreddie12 for reviewing my stories. Please remember to review if you like this, or even if you dont like it. I am just not sure if many people are reading this story/liking this story. This chapter is mostly dialogue, but I needed to sort things out between characters so had no choice. So enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Icarly.**

* * *

Carly P.O.V

I am so glad Spencer is okay. What would I ever do without him? Eugh but why do I have to stay with Mrs Benson?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mrs. Benson emerging from the crowd approaching me.

"Right Missy, here are the rules. You and Fredward are in separate rooms, and you must not leave the apartment. You will answer to me and eat my cooking. Okay?"

"Umm… sure?"

"Okay then let's go".

The car ride with Mrs Benson was so dull. It was just her reminding me of the time I almost killed her little Fredward with that taco truck. Gosh, this lady really hates me doesn't she?

"Why won't you love my son?"

"Actually it's a long s-

"I will not accept any of your Sass young lady!"

"Okay, okay…."

When we pulled up, and I got into the fresh air I was so much happier. Gosh, how does Freddie live with a mum like that?

It feels really strange entering the apartment to the right instead of the left for the first time. I wonder if Freddie knows I'm coming yet? He left school yesterday before I could talk to him and he has been ignoring my texts. Does he really hate me? As soon as I got into the apartment, I saw Freddie sitting on the sofa doing something on his laptop.

"Hey Freddie! I haven't talked to you in ages. Wait a minute, how did you get back so quickly?" Freddie shifts his eyes over to his Mum, who is disinfecting the counter top and secretly leads me into his room.

"Well, I kind of skipped the last couple of lessons" Freddie whispered.

"Wow, Freddie, I didn't know you had it in you. So, why did you leave?" I wondered. Freddie isn't usually one to leave school, of all places.

"Well….umm…. Mom I'm coming!"

"Your mum didn't call you!" I shriek, wanting an answer.

"Well, it was about the other night really…." He stuttered awkwardly before turning bright red.

"Oh yeah, what did you think of that?"

"I know it must sound like it was my greatest dream ever but, I am so confused at the moment. Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"Okay sure, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. Something just came over me…."

"Don't worry, Its okay".

***Freddie P.O.V**

Of course I wasn't going to tell her about Sam. I'm not saying I love sam. I'm just saying I am confused. I used to always be attracted to Carly, but it wasn't love. Just recently I have started seeing a different side to Sam that has changed my feelings.

I don't know what's come over me. If I saw Sam upset, I would just want to hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Her smile brightens up the room and I feel empty without her. Even though she torments me, it is only playful. I guess you could call it flirting?

But then again, I have always had some sort of feelings for Carly. She is obviously pretty and is respectable with good grades. I don't know if it was just some sort of little boy crush, or maybe I just feel for her like a sister. We look basically identical anyway.

All I know is that I want Sam to stop ignoring me. No matter what feelings I have towards her, even though I hate to admit it, she is a great friend.

***Later on**

We sat down to eat our broccoli mash potatoes and cucumber cups. (A/N Lol just made that up) Carly looked digusted, just how I expected, but has more class than Sam to mention anything.

"Hey Freddie, have you heard from Sam recently? I haven't seen her, and I think she might of dropped her phone down the toilet again." Carly says rolling her eyes.

"Umm… No I haven't" I lied smoothly, noticing the phone excuse Sam made up was obviously untrue. Something is up with her. And anyway, Since when did I get to know more about Sam than Carly does?

"Oh well, we will see her for Icarly rehearsal anyway. Hopefully." Carly says while rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. What happened with Spence?" I asked worryingly.

"He's fine now. Getting released in the morning, he said he went for a run to follow Stephanie in his tux."

Since when did Carly become so gullible? I really doubt that would happen, Stephanie moved to San Fransisco a couple of months ago didn't she? Maybe Carly doesn't know. Oh well, If Spencer didn't want her to know the real reason I shouldn't tell her that it was a complete lie.

I better talk to Spencer tomorrow….

And Sam thinking about it….

Gosh am I the only normal one around here?


	5. Ican come home!

**Sorry this is a short chapter! I know they were getting longer but I will update tomorrow, with a super long one just for you! Many thanks to seddielover595, seddiecreddie12 and eyelinerprincess for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate it. Big Sam and Freddie conversation on the next chapter so stay tuned! :P **

* * *

*Sam P.O.V

Placing a piece of bacon flavoured chewing gum in my mouth, I angrily stomp down the crowded halls of Ridgeway, heading for the exit.

Suddenly, someone stopped me. Seriously not in the mood, as I was raising my fist to their face, I realised who it was.

"Sam!" Gibby shouted, with a scared expression on his face, my fist millimetres away from his nose. "Sam, I know what happened. You seriously need to talk to Freddie. He's messed up."

"Why should I? To learn that my two best friends are now deeply in love? No thanks" I shouted as I tried to escape from his grip.

"No! You have it all wrong. Look, I shouldn't be the one to tell you what is going on with Freddie, so please just let him talk to you!" Gibby calmly replied.

My mind was full of thoughts which was just giving me a headache. I suddenly became claustrophobic, as the walls closed in around me. I need to get out. Finally finding the strength, I ran out of Ridgeway hearing behind me "you cant run away from everything sam!". That same thought was echoing in my head as I headed home.

***Spencer P.O.V**

Feeling slightly better, all I could do was hope that I would be released today. Out of nowhere, I grabbed the bowl beside my bed and emptied out my stomach. Ew. That doesn't look pretty.

Anyway, apart from mild side effects, hopefully I can just go back to the apartment. Carly must be livid from spending a whole night with Mrs Benson. That must be horrible, I got annoyed enough when she made me change my shirt and fed me cucumber cups.

"Hello Spencer. We just need to check your temperature, then you may be able to go home." The doctor said as he stepped into the room.

"Right. So, you will be allowed to go. Don't take this as a notice that you are completely better. We will provide you with pills for when you feel too much pain, and if anything gets out of hand, call us straight away. This very well may happen." The doctor seriously said, looking me sternly in the eyes. "Right, so we are calling for a taxi to take you home, so please get your things together." **(A/N do they do that? Spencer doesn't have his car there, so I wasn't sure of transport.) **

***Carly P.O.V**

"Yes I will remember to disinfect my clothes Mrs Benson!" I screamed rolling my eyes. Quickly escaping her apartment, I let out a sigh of relief. I actually feel sorry for Freddie! Letting myself in, I flop down onto the couch and started waiting for Spencer's return. Phew.


	6. Ineed you here

**Sorry, I couldnt get on the internet all weekend! But I made sure as soon as I could, I would write another chapter. I would like to say thanks so much to all my reviewers! You give me so much motivation and inspiration. seddiecreddie12, ThePenIsMighty, seddielover595 and eyelinerprincess are amazing! :P Now for the chapter, READD!**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Icarly, but when I do, I will tell you.**

* * *

*Freddie P.O.V

Right, I am doing this. I'm not taking no for an answer this time, she can't hide away from everything.

So, here I am, on the fire escape. The one place I know she will turn up to eventually. The place where me and Sam shared our first kiss. My favorite place.

Quickly tapping away on my pearphone, I text Gibby about the plan we devised. This has to work.

***Gibby P.O.V**

Getting the all clear from Freddie, I text Sam.

**To Sam:**

**From Gibby:**

**Cuttlefish are performing live in Seattle! I don't have tickets but there is a great view from the fire escape on bushwell, come quick or you will miss out! Gibby **

Haha this has to work.

***Sam P.O.V**

Oh my ham! Cuttlefish, no way! Is this too good to be true?

Oh well, Gotta find out!

Quickly slipping on my converses and grabbing my jacket, I dart out the door and start heading towards Bushwell.

"**In bushwell**

Bursting through the doors of Bushwell, I head up the stairs hearing 'NO KIDS IN MY LOBBY!' echoing in my head. Gosh how much I miss this place. Just like the old days.

As I get to the open entrance heading to the fire escape, I realize something is up. Especially when I see the familiar dark brown haired boy facing away from my view looking out to the stars.

Twirling round in the other direction, I attempt to escape and get home. That is, until I hear a faint "Sam, Please" from behind me.

Well usually, I would carry on walking. But this time seemed different, I could feel the hurt in his voice. Not like in the classroom, this is leagues different.

Having an argument in my head, I give in and head towards the fire escape. I have to at least hear what he wants to say.

Sitting down on the ledge, gazing into his deep brown eyes, silence surrounds us. Finally, I find the power to say something.

"Freddie, I know you have wanting to talk to me all week. And now, I'm letting you. What do you want to say?" I say with as much emotion as possible.

He hesitates, then speaks. "Don't think what you saw with me and Carly was genuine. It was all her. I did see you out the door. I want to know why you were so upset in the first place". He sternly speaks.

"Wellll, I dont really want to talk about it with a nub like you." This gets a smile on this face. "But, I suppose I have always been a little jealous of Carly, and I thought we had something." I say regretting every word as I speak it. "Didnt you feel something when we shared that moment, here?"

"Of course I did Sam. Thats why I wanted to talk to you. When I was kissing Carly, I just realised that I may have some feelings for you" He croaks, then turns bright red. "Did you feel anything?"

Not even finding the words to say, I just sat there in silence before saying "Of course I did. But, I'm still me Freddie. I still call you Nub, I still am a meat lover, I am still growse and strong. I'm not perfect, I dont have great grades, and I'm not Carly. I just feel like I will never make you as happy as you would be if you were with Carly, the person you have loved ever since I knew you. I'm just not sure if -

He quickly answers my question with a deep hug. He wraps his strong muscles around my body and I cant help but rest my neck in his shoulder. He says soothingly "Dont, ever, ever compare yourself with Carly. You hear me?". I slowly nod and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

Is it coincedence that my neck fits perfectly into his shoulder? Or is it fate? Whatever it is, I don't ever want to let go.


	7. Ifacebook

**Hello :) I am truly sorry for not updating for agggess :( And I am also sorry this chapter is so short, but somewhere in this story I will make it up to you. Thank you to all my reviewers I appreciate it so much, and if I had a few more, this chapter would of been here quicker ;) **

**Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Merry christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly  
**

**

* * *

*Spencer P.O.V**

At first, I just thought maybe, just maybe, I would feel better. But it's the opposite, I am surprised that no-one has noticed my weight loss, pale face and lack of energy to do anything but I suppose that's a good thing.

"Hello Spencer." I hear as the doctor enters through my open apartment door.

"Um.. Hi doc. What's up?" I question curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just need to give you your pills."

"Pills for what?" I hear Carly say as she descends the stairs.

"Oh.. Um.." I stumble going red. Of course I cant tell her that they are painkillers for my stomach. "They are for my allergies-" I sneeze loudly for emphasis "See?"

"Oh. Okay, sure." She says before falling back into the couch.

The doctor passes me the pills, clearly looking confused but not willing to tell anyone.

"You have to tell her" Is all I hear as the doctor brushes past me and out the door.

***Sam p.o.v**

'Huh. Well last night was weird' was all I could think as I stumbled out of bed, put on a red button-up shirt, black jeans and black converse and ran out of the door.

Thinking about it, I haven't even talked to Carly since 'you-know what'. Might as well go see her, can't make any suspicions even if I am slightly pissed off with her. But, hey it's not her fault.

***in apartment**

Slamming the door in my usual fashion, I head over to the fridge while Carly is clearly asleep on the sofa. Taking this as time to relax and eat my ribs, I settle down on the chair and log on to the computer. Ooh face book sounds fun.

Carly Hulahoop Shay: Waiting for Freddie Benson to pick between us! L (3 hours ago)

Gibby Gibson, Spencer Shay and 4 others like this

View all comments:

Freddie Benson: Don't make this public L This is not a situation and who else am I picking between? (sent 2 hours ago)

Carly Shay: Don't try and pretend I didn't see you on the fire escape last night.

(Gibby Gibson, Spencer Shay and 12 others like this) (sent 2 hours ago)

Freddie Benson: Grr, I'll be at your apartment in ten.

(sent 1 minute ago)

Sighing and clicking back onto my profile, I quickly add a status.

Sam Puckett: What the chiz is going on?

Seeing a new notification, I take a look to see Fredward has already 'liked' it. Hmm intresting.

The last thing that catches my eye when I go to log off is:

Freddie Benson went from being "single" to "it's complicated".

Hmm... Intresting ;)


End file.
